Link in the real world
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: link findes his self in our world. can he survive it? will he ever learn how to speak english?
1. the nighmare begins

It happened by chance one day link was exploring a part of the forest he never even knew existed. He was 18 and ready for action. He knew it was dangerous to go walking through the woods, alone, with only a fairy with a two word vocabulary. "LOOK" "HAY" it was enough to drive him insane.  
Then it happened. The ground gave away and link couldn't even think before falling in. he fell for at least three months before he saw grownd again. It was times like these he was glad to be an elf. He could go on for years with out food and water.  
Suddenly he was awakened by the sudden impact with the hard ground. It was harder then anything he felt before. When he finely got up he saw he was on a flat space of land. The ground was strangely hard. It was black with a bunch of yellow lines. Then he saw something that really scared him. It was a monster with weird flashy things on top of it. It made a horrible wailing sound. As it came closer he knew it had to be bad. He took out his hylain shield and his hero's sword and readied his self for the attack. However, it never came, in stead it stopped and some people got out and used its body armor like a shield.  
They started shouting things at him but he didn't understand what they meant. "GET DOWN OR WE WILL SHOOT!"  
Link backed away from them as he turned to run. Suddenly the ground was flashing as tinny things were hurtled from the loud black things in there hands. He didn't know why they were 'shooting' at him but he knew they had to be evil. Suddenly one of the things stuck him in the leg and he fell to the ground. He screamed in pain and watched helplessly as the men came closer to him still pointing the black gun thing's at him. Suddenly link had an idea and he checked his magic jar to see how much magic he had. He had enough to make a five-minuet Nauru shield.  
As the men got closer he saw one of them wasn't a man. But a woman that closely resembled Zelda in her sheik form. Link chanted the words and the familiar blue shield encircled him. The three people stopped and stared at link for a few minutes. Then they started to shoot at him again. This time the things bounced off the shield and they had to stop shooting or they would risk being hit.  
Link then tried to get up but couldn't. The shield would be useless after a few minutes and link knew he wouldn't get too far anyway. He put the stopper on his magic bottle and the shield went away. He looked at the people and nodded at them. He knew that what ever they did to him he would find a way to escape. Suddenly they ran to him and put shackles on his hands and took his sword away, they then continued to search him. Soon they had a very large pile of items link carried with him on his travels.  
The lens of truth, his boomerang, his sling shot, his bomb pack his bomchue pack, his pack of gold, his pack of rupees, his ocarina, his water tunic, his fire tunic, his winged boots, his mettle boots, and a lot more items. He keeps them all in a magic pouch that shrinks whatever item the user puts in it. With every item the people pulled out they whistled or shook there heads. Soon another wailing monster was heard and link looked up. It was a lot bigger and was coming a lot faster. Link tried to get up so he could protect the people but they held him down.  
Finally it stopped and some one people came out. He couldn't understand what they were saying but he tried to remember as much as possible.  
"What do we have here?"  
"Well we thought it was some loony man at first. but he did this weird blue thing and it blocked our bullets, he had this Pak" he picked up the shrinking bag "I thought it was drugs at first but when I emptied it out I found all this stuff you see."  
The first man looked at all the stuff on the monster's head and she shook his head "Not possible, you got to be yanking my leg."  
"Really, I have it all on tape, lets get him bandaged up and try and find out what his name is.."  
  
The second man turned to link and helped him over to the bigger monster. There some other people helped him up into it and they laid him on a bead. They then strapped him on, which was hard to do because link didn't like being strapped in.  
Soon he was in so tight he couldn't move. One of them got out a weird thing and stick him in the arm with it. Link tried to fight it but he couldn't move. Soon everything went dark and he knew no more. 


	2. Translater for Elvish

When link woke up he was laying in a bead. His right arm was still in shackles but it was attached to the side of the bed he was on. There sitting across from him was a man in a blue tunic and pants. He glanced up at link and smiled.  
Link tried to ask him where he is but the man looked at him funny. The man then pointed to his self and said "Ron,"  
He then pointed at link. Link knew that this man was trying to get his name. "Link"  
The man smiled and said some more words of his language but this time adding his name to the mess. His words sounded more harsh then his. To him Link, his voice and language sounded like a song compared to the sound and voice of this man.  
Suddenly a woman came in with a 16 year old boy. It was then link saw that there was someone ells in a bead next to him.  
The boy looked at link and smiled. He said something to his mother and motioned to link. She gave a sigh and shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.  
The boy smiled and came over to link. He asked link if he was a role player for Lord of the rings or something. But of course link couldn't understand.  
Then link decided why not have some fun with the language block. Link pointed to his self and said, "link" and pointed to the boy and said "I don't wont to know your name."  
The boys smile faded. Then link was shocked. The boy started to talk in his language. "That's a bit rude don't you think?"  
Link let a small smile play on his face and he sat up. But the man in blue pushed him back down and said some thing. He then took out a weird thing with a rope on it. And handed it to link.  
Link looked at the boy "What is this?"  
"You speak Elvish more fluently then any one I ever knew and you cant even figure out how to use a hospital bed.?"  
'Well let's say I was kind of thrown into this world against my will.'  
'You mean to tell me you are a real elf?'  
'Well yeah, if I had a bow and arrow I could prove it for you.'  
  
Suddenly a man in a uniform similar to the ones that shoot him came in through he door, pushed the boy aside, and sat down in a chair across from link.  
He then started talking in the weird language link could not understand.  
"Look ass wipe, quit talking your wasting your breath, filthy pig."  
Suddenly the boy burst out laughing "Good one, I thought you didn't come from this world."  
"I don't"  
"Then how do you know a cop is a pig"  
"He just looks like one."  
Suddenly the man turned to the boy and asked him a question in there language. The boy looked at link then back at the woman who brought him in. He talked to her and she smiled. She nodded her head and kissed the boy on the face. Then, when she was not looking he wiped his lips and link gave a little laugh.  
Then the 'cop' and the boy turned to link and the man asked the boy a question.  
Then the boy looked at link "He wont's to know where are you from, he also says you can do some really interesting stuff is that true?"  
Link nodded and answered "Well tell him I come from Hyrull, and yes I did some really interesting things earlier."  
The boy gave the cop the answer link gave or he hoped he did.  
"Now he wont's to know why you were standing in the parking lot of a wall mart store, with a sword and a bag full of deadly weapon's,"  
"Well I was walking through the woods and I was looking for a new adventure, I fell into a hole and found my self on that weird black land."  
The boy gave link a weird look then his face brightened. "Oh you mean asphalt, the black stuff had to of been asphalt."  
The boy then gave the answer to the cop. The cop laughed and looked back at link. He started talking again but non-of it had any meaning for link.  
The boy looked at link but didn't say anything for a minute. "Hay, would you like to come home with me? I mean if you stay hear they will put in the mental ward. I think I can get them to think you are my cousin or something. And you got lost."  
Link thought about this for a minute and he knew this had to be the way out he thought of. "Tell him I am your cousin, I live in another part of the world where I am not used to modern things make up the rest."  
With a smile the boy started talking in his language to the Cop. The cop looked at link then back at the boy. Finally he nodded his head and took the shackles off links hand. He made a call throe a silver box on the wall and a beautiful woman in white came in through he door with a chair on wheals.  
Link knew it was for him but he knew he didn't need it. He started to get up on his own but was stopped by the woman. It was then he realized the gown he was wearing was not done in the back.  
"Where are my clothes?"  
The boy looked at the woman and repeated links question. She smiled and opened a cubord. There was links clothes folded neatly. He got up and a sharp pain went through his leg but he didn't let it show. He went over to the woman as fast as his leg would let him and he gathered his clothes. She looked at him and asked him a question.  
"She wont's to know if you need any help putting them on, if you do then she will help you in the restroom. Personally I would let her do it."  
Link shook his head and went into the rest room by his self. When he got out he looked around the room. The boy nudged the cop and he looked at link too. He shook his head and motioned for link and the boy to follow.  
Soon they were out of the building and in a black field full of shiny monsters. The cop led them to a shiny monster much like the ones he first saw. The cop opened a back door and let link and the boy in. link hesitated at first but when he saw nothing happen to the boy he followed.  
Then the cop closed the door and he went around to the other side there he got in. Suddenly the thing roared to life and it gave a little purr. Link grabbed the side of the seat but didn't let his fear show. Then it started moving and link couldn't handle that. He started trying to find the lever that let him out.  
"Calm down, its just a car."  
Link then remembered the boy was next to him. Link looked back out the window and he felt a little sick from how fast the scenery moved.  
"This is a car?"  
"Yes"  
"so much to get used to, this will be one journy I will never forget." 


End file.
